Fallen From Grace
by ChibiFreakyKitty
Summary: Is Cloud capable of ever loving Tifa back?...


Author's Note: Pffffffffft. Hey kids (though I'm probably younger than most people here..) here's my silly attempt to write an FF7 tragedy...fanfic? It's my first public fanfic actually! Wheee. Ahem. But actually, this is my translated story of original characters that match up to Tifa and Cloud. Kinda.  
  
I suggest you listen to Nine Inch Nail-And All That Could Have Been while reading this to get the feeling, whatnot. But it's ok if yeh don't. But I left the lyrics in there anyways. So yeah, hope you enjoy it. Please? No? Ok.. cries  
  
Disclaimer: What foo? I di'int do it, Squaresoft did! I don't own any of dese characters! Go home!! Oh, and maDd propz to NIN.  
  
Everything was cold. The wind softly but icily howled by; the gray cloudy sky, the frosted up trees, nothing but a snow covered field. Cloud mindlessly trudged through the vast nothing. He heard a few pantings from behind.  
  
::Breeze still carries the sound::  
::maybe I'll disappear::  
::try to fade in the snow::  
::you won't find me here::  
  
"Cloud!" the voice called out to him. He didn't reply, just kept going. Tifa stumbled quickly after him.  
  
"Cloud, stop! Stop!" she kept crying but to no avail.  
  
"Leave, Tifa," he softly said, not bothering to stop.  
  
The thick snow poured into her boots, but she managed to catch up to him. She grabbed hold of his shoulder and held him back. He watched the helpless girl in front of him gasp for breath, a puff of ice cloud escaping through each exhale. She stared up into his eyes, tried reading his feelings, but got nothing.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked. He stared at her. His chances for everything he had ever dreamt of was right in his face.  
  
::Ice is starting to form::  
::Ending what had begun::  
::I am locked in my head::  
::With what I've done::  
  
"We're not meant to be…" he whispered.  
  
She was trembling. Everything was still and stiff.  
  
"What makes you say that?" she softly cried.  
  
"You don't understand," he half turned away.  
  
::I know you tried to rescue me::  
::Didn't let anyone get in::  
::Left with a trace of all that was::  
::And all that could have been::  
  
"You've never really let me in. I'm right here, but you never seem to notice. Or is it me?.."  
Tifa didn't know what to say. He blankly looked at her, eyes never averting. A sharp gust blew between them. He watched her shudder. Cloud took a step over to her and touched her face. She sadly closed her eyes and held back her scarred emotions.  
  
"No, it wasn't you. You were perfect to me. It's just that…" he didn't know how to end it.  
  
"It's what Cloud? I'm trying my best to pull you back to sanity. Those days are gone, everything's changed now. I know I can never be like Aeris...but..don't leave me," she pleaded.  
  
"This isn't about my past or..her..none of that. Just go…leave me. You deserve much better," his tone so delicate.  
  
::Please::  
::Take this::  
::And run far away::  
::Far away from me::  
::I am tainted::  
::The two of us::  
::Were never meant to be::  
::All these pieces::  
::And promises and left behinds::  
::If only I could see::  
::In my nothing::  
::You meant everything::  
::Everything to me::  
  
"No! I..I-love you too much Cloud, listen to what you're saying. Let go of the past. You're all that I have left... Don't you know how I'll feel if you're gone?" she felt her tears swelling up during her statement. A little smile danced upon his lips.  
  
"Don't cry for me Tifa, it's such a mess. I hate to see you so down..." he backed away.  
  
::Gone fading everything::  
::And all that could have been::  
  
"Cloud! Stop it! You're-you're lost right now. Just please, don't go any further. Come back with me," she stepped forward to him.  
  
"You're making this harder for me. You meant everything to me. But..you need to move on," he slowly told her, voice monotonous.  
  
"It was hard enough to even think about moving on when you left to become a SOLDIER. I-I can't stand the fact of being away from you. Why, why are you leaving...again?" she viciously wiped her tears away.  
  
Snow flakes started to gently fall, adding on to the blanket below, but not enough to falter each beings' mind.  
  
"Give me every reason as to why I should go. Enough to satisfy me, to satisfy you, and enough to end this all," Tifa carefully let her words out, lips trembling from coldness and desperation from fear. Cloud merely changed his expression.  
  
"..I don't love you.."  
  
::Please::  
:Take this::  
::And run far away::  
::Far as you can see::  
::I am tainted::  
::And happiness and peace of mind::  
::Were never meant for me::  
  
Simple as that. He observed how she reacted. She slowly backed away from him, a confused and broken gaze boring into him. She didn't say anything back. Tifa stepped back once more before breaking off into a run, away from Cloud. He passively watched his life run out of his sight. He turned away and continued walking, walking until he reached the edge of the cliff. The ice cold water churned angrily from below.  
  
::All these pieces::  
::And promises and left behinds::  
::If only I could see::  
::In my nothing::  
::You meant everything::  
::Everything to me::  
  
Although that was enough to satisfy her, it wasn't enough to satisfy him, but it was enough to end it all. Cloud let himself fall one last time.  
  
Ending note: Yeah...I guess they're kinda outta character cuz I haven't played FF7 in like...I dunno 4 years...This was a one-shotter from my original story. But hey, I lurve Clotis, yo, but this is just a little diversion! So...the end! 


End file.
